


【TRANSLATION】At the Barricades|在街垒

by isaakfvkampfer



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Guys Made Them Do It, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26304976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isaakfvkampfer/pseuds/isaakfvkampfer
Summary: 冉阿让、马吕斯和珂赛特在街垒附近被士兵抓住；其他人几乎都死了。士兵们希望看到珂赛特受到玷污，马吕斯牺牲了自己。
Relationships: Marius Pontmercy/Jean Valjean
Kudos: 1





	【TRANSLATION】At the Barricades|在街垒

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [At the Barricades](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19404658) by [thedevilchicken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/pseuds/thedevilchicken). 



> 献给Apathy

在街垒

At the Barricades

thedevilchicken

这么些年来，他给自己起过很多名字。

他早已养成了习惯：哪怕是在私下里，只要想到自己，他就把当时的假名念出来，熟悉他最新的身份，从而保护珂赛特。我是马德兰，他说。我是割风。我是白[1]。但是现在，在这个时候，他觉得他必须用回冉阿让。这并不能使他的良心得到宽慰，也不能减轻他即将被迫犯下的恶行，但把它归咎于冉阿让似乎才算公允。

有一把手枪指着他。这无所谓——他宁死也不愿扮演他们指派给他的那个角色——但另一把枪瞄准的是马吕斯。 _这_ 就与他有关了。他选择自己去死是一回事，但是为他们俩选择就完全是另一回事了，况且，如果他俩都死了，那他们亲爱的珂赛特还有谁能指望呢？但问题仍然存在：他不希望这样做。

在周围士兵的哄笑声里，他把自己的阳具深深插进了自己女儿心仪君子的体内。他恨不得把此刻的感受自脑海里连根拔除：马吕斯的甬道急切地包裹着他，那肌肉的震颤，那紧绷的身体，那罪恶的火热，没有哪个男人应该尝到，更不用说是这个人了。马吕斯动了——哦，他 _动了_ ——向后拱起以迎接每一次撞击，头枕在前臂上，这样在场的人就看不到他的脸了。这并不重要:对他重要的每个人都已经知道他是谁，而那些不重要的人根本就不在乎。

他握住马吕斯裸露的臀瓣，告诫自己不能伤害他，但这想法又诱惑着他，令他深感愧疚。马吕斯并不瘦小，但在冉阿让大而有力的手里，他显得非常纤细。他觉得自己可能会把他压碎，至少会把他摁伤，也许他大力占有他以后，珂赛特就再也爱不了他了。但是他知道，当然的，马吕斯·彭眉胥应该得到他的尊重。如果不是他插手，冉阿让将要为更可怕的事情负责；士兵们会让他占有珂赛特，若他做不到，他们就都得死。

他们被抓住以后，他看着士兵们从街垒的废墟中拽出一张旧稻草垫子，扔到地上。他们把他推倒在床上，一直推到他跌倒在上面，搅起一团恶臭的灰尘。他跪在上面，看着珂赛特。她没有啜泣，但是她的眼睛和脸颊都湿了。

“求你们了，让我来吧！”马吕斯说，所有的目光都转向他，包括冉阿让在内。

“恐怕我的人已经确定让这个人做上面的那个了，”指挥官回答说。

“那我来替她，”马吕斯说。他咬紧牙关。他抬起下巴。“让我替她吧。”

指挥官稍微考虑了一下，显然是在权衡，然后略略点了点头。冉阿让明白，这个军官不一定是个恶人，只是一个非常软弱的领袖，虽然他不能说服他的那些顽固的手下不拿公开强暴找乐子，但那乐子的对象绝不一定是珂赛特。考虑到马吕斯·彭眉胥明显来自上流社会，他们甚至可能更乐于见到他受辱。马吕斯年轻俊俏，显然这辈子没尝过缺钱的苦。冉阿让理解他们的嫉妒，正如他自己曾经感受过的那样。

“做吧，”那士兵说，马吕斯正紧张地走向床垫。冉阿让跪坐在脚跟上，马吕斯也跟他一起跪下，面对面。“做吧，”那个士兵重复了一遍，然后对着马吕斯挥了挥枪。“照我说的做，不然我就开枪了。”他笑了笑，露出满口的牙齿和怨恨的神情。他调转了枪筒，珂赛特的眼睛瞪大了。“照我说的做，不然我就毙了她。”

问题出在冉阿让身上。他解下腰带，褪下裤子，他的阳具软塌塌地垂在那里。他明白自己必须做什么，但当他用一只手套弄自己时，他没有反应。士兵走到珂赛特身后，用一只手搂着她的腰，把手枪抵在她的太阳穴上。冉阿让确信这人要对她造成无法挽回的伤害了。

“站起来，”马吕斯说。他毫无疑问也慌了神，不亚于冉阿让的惊慌失措，不比珂赛特的俘虏者的决心更弱。“站起来，我求你了。”他照做了，他在对方面前挺直了身子，马吕斯伸出一只细滑的手，抓住冉阿让软弱的分身，依旧跪在原地。他轻轻地，慢慢地抚摸着他，然后弯下身子。冉阿让看着他舔舐他的柱头，一次，两次，感觉到他舌头的温暖和湿润抵着他的皮肤，他羞愧地发现他的阳具变大了。马吕斯含住他，用舌尖逗弄着他的柱头，冉阿让望向他，马吕斯抬起头，迎上他的目光，两颊潮红，嘴唇发彤。冉阿让觉得恶心，因为他兴奋。他的老二从来没有这么硬过。

另一个士兵警告他说:“不许射他嘴里。”

“对，你敢射他嘴里，我们就轮流上。”

“上了他，快点，我们可没时间。”

所以，他羞耻地照做了。马吕斯退开，解下腰带，把裤子拉到膝盖，转过身来，跪下，冉阿让知道他别无选择了。他不可能在那士兵杀死珂赛特之前杀掉他们，所以他朝他的手里吐了口唾沫，把马吕斯的臀瓣分开，把他那可耻的勃起引向马吕斯裸露的小穴。他慢慢地推了进去，士兵们哄笑，惊得他一抖。现在，冉阿让的硬挺终于完全被这个禁断之处包裹了。

是的，他占有了他。他深深插入他，但依旧在狠而快速地侵犯和温柔舒缓的占有之间挣扎。他实在不愿伤害他，哪怕一想到对方可能会带走珂赛特的心，他就感到非常难过。但这小伙子已经糟了够多的罪了，他失去了所有的朋友，还被他心爱的女人看着……所以他俯身下去，直到贴上对方的胸膛，伸手越过臀部，把他的阳具概握在手中。

“闭上你的眼睛，先生，”冉阿让说，跪在那里，嘴贴着马吕斯的耳朵，开始抚摸。他是没有经验，是的，他觉得马吕斯能感觉到，但是马吕斯还是依着他动了。他喘着气，伸手抓住冉阿让的大腿，扭动着臀部迎合对方的套弄。每一次向前的挺送都伴着一次向后的撞击，迫使冉阿让的分身一次次深深撞入，士兵们吹着口哨： _看看他，他喜欢_ _得很_ ！老实说，他几乎错认为那是真的。

冉阿让低吟一声，臀部痉挛，终于将他的种子洒在了对方的身体里，很快就软了下来。他抽出自己，用两根粗壮的手指代替了他的阳具，有了浊液的润滑，要容易很多，于是马吕斯一边在冉阿让的拳中冲刺，一边几乎是骑着他的手指，将种子洒在冉阿让的手上，洒在床垫上，洒在他的肚子上和地上。但此时一半的士兵已经失去了所有的兴趣，等到他们俩都高潮，跪叠在那里，大口喘气的时候，多数人已经散开了。指挥官对冉阿让露出一个苦笑。冉阿让知道他和他们一样不想看到事情发展到这样。

又只剩下他们与死者们了。珂赛特用带着手套的手捂着脸，低声啜泣。

“到她那儿去，”冉阿让说。他从马吕斯那润滑的洞里抽出手指，马吕斯忍不住发出一声呻吟。“带她离开这里。她不应该在这里。她会忘记这事，你也会。”

马吕斯只一会儿就整理好衣衫，仿佛这里没有发生过什么改头换面的事似的。过了一会儿，他站了起来，领着珂赛特，她依了他。他们走的时候，珂赛特没有回头。马吕斯回头了。他点了点头，冉阿让点头回礼。他们俩一起，不仅拯救了自己的生命，也拯救了她的。

他跪在床垫上，看着他们离开，知道他再也见不到他亲爱的珂赛特了。

不管他是怎么说的，他知道她不会忘记这件事。他们谁也不会，尤其是冉阿让。

【译注】

[1]确切来说白先生（Leblanc）是跟踪狂（不）马吕斯自己臆想的绰号。作者估计忘掉原著里这茬了。


End file.
